inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare (Chapter 2)
Mika: Hola amigos Livi: Welcome to the second truth or dare! Atsuya: I don't get why you did another 1, everyone hated the first- Mika: *evil glare* Atsuya: meep... Shirou: You're supposed to be acting like me Atsuya: Oh yeah I forgot, bla bla bla, sunshine, bla bla, rainbows, bla bla bla, lollipops, bla bla bla- Shirou: SHUT UP! I do NOT talk like that!!! Fudou: You kinda do Shirou: Shut your fat face you bench-warmer! Fudou: You're dead, man! *launches self at Shirou* Candy: *grabs his collar* Lay a finger on Shirou-kun, and I'll set you on fire when you sleep! Fudou: *gulp* Mika: Erm, onto the dares... Livi: Did anyone send any in? Mika: Nope, but me and Hiroto-kun made some Hiroto: *evil grin* All: *gulp* Mika: Here are the dares~ 1: We dare Gouenji, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou, Atsuya, Shirou and Aphrodi to act like babies, and these people have to be their moms - '' ''Gounji - Yuuka Sakuma, Fudou and Kidou - Haruna Atsuya and Shirou - Fuyuka Aphrodi - Natsumi 2: We dare Gouenji and Shirou to go on a date. 3: We dare Aphrodi to sing 'Mamma Mia!' 4: We dare Haruna to go on a date with Sakuma, Fudou and Kidou, at the same time! 5: I dare Hiroto to make out with Ulvida, and then declare is undenying love for her! Hiroto: I was NOT involved with writing the last one!!! Ulvida :*blushes the shade of Hiroto's hair* Mika: Well, first of all, boys? Gouenji: Mwama, pwease can I hwave mwy Dwagonoid Bwakugwan? Yuuka: *giggles* Of course! *gives him toy* Gouenji: Yaaaaay!!! Atsuya: Mwe want cwookies!! Shirou: Cwookies, cwookies, cwookies!!! Fuyuka: I don't have any cookies! Atsuya & Shirou: MAKE SOME! Mika: Kitchen's over there *points* Fuyuka: *sighs and walks into kitchen* Aphrodi: Gwive mwe chokwate! Natsumi: I don't have any, and I'm not buying or making any! Aphrodi: *puppy dog eyes* Natsumi: *looks away* Aphrodi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: *covers ears* Arrrrrggghhhh!!!!! Mika: Just give him some freakin' chocolate! Natsumi: I said - I don't have any! Burn: Just shut that thing up!! Aphrodi: *raises volume and pitch* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: *hold ears harder* ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!! Kira: Here, I have some chocolate! *gives chocolate bar* Natsumi: *gives chocolate to Aphrodi* Aphrodi: *Eats choclate* Score! Fudou: Me want pengwuin teddie! Sakuma: Pwengwuin teddie, pwengwuin teddie!! Kidou: Pwetty pwease, Hawuna! Haruna: This is so weird... *gives toys* Mika: Next dare~ Shirou & Gouenji: What the *BEEP* Atsuya: *laughs head off* You are ''gay!!! Shirou: SHUT UP!!! Livi: Erm, let's skip that one... Mika: Aphrodi, you have to sing Mamma Mia! Aphrodi: Why Mamma Mia? Mika: Cuz it's set on a Greek Island, that has special water that Aphrodite charmed so that when you drink it you find love. Very fitting! Aphrodi: *sighs* I don't even know the words! Mika: I'm learning it for the school performance, here are the words! *gives sheet of paper* Aphrodi: Seriously? Mika: *evil smirk, plays music* Aphrodi: ''I work all night, I work all day To pay the bills I have to pay (Ain't it sad) And still there never seems to be A single penny left for me (That's too bad) Money, money, money Must be funny In a rich man's world Money, money, money Always sunny In a rich man's world Oooooohhhhhhh All the things I could do If I had a little money It's a rich man's world (several minutes of annoying ABBA songs later) Burn: Glad that's over! Gazelle: You're actually quite a good singer, Aphrodi Aphrodi: *blushes* Mika: Now, Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma, you're princess awaits~ Burn: *cough* siscon *cough* Kidou: What does that even mean? Gouenji: It means- Mika: Don't, Idon't like where this is going Gouenji: Right... Haruna, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou walk to the posh resteraunt. (Later) Haruna, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou walk in. Fudou and Kidou are covered in food, their clothes are ripped and they both look extremly peeved off. Kidou: Don't wanna talk about it *leaves* Fudou: *leaves* Sakuma: Erm...it didn't go too well... Haruna: Mmh hmm Mika: Erm, next dare... Hiroto & Ulvida: *blush* All: Do it, do it, do it!! Hiroto: *kisses Ulvida for 10 seconds straight* All: Ooooohhhh la la~ Hiroto: I love you so much, Ulvida-chan, you are beautiful and I have loved you since I first layed eyes on you. Ulvida: *blushes brighter that even Burn's hair* Mika: *giggles* Well, that's all we got time for guys! Livi: See you guys next time! All: BYYYYEEEEEE!!! Mika: Here's chapter 3 guys - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_-_Truth_or_Dare_(Chapter_3) Category:Fanfictions